


100 Sorry Letters

by BeyondDarkness



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Halsey's new album, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Song Lyrics, again idk how to use tags??, cheronica, someone give Cheryl a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondDarkness/pseuds/BeyondDarkness
Summary: Cheryl was never someone who understood what love is really like. She kind of grew up without it. Ever since her brother, Jason, graduated high school and moved to NYU with his girlfriend,Polly, Cheryl lost the one person who loved her and protected her from her parents. Her heart turned colder, creating a great contrast between her fiery red hair and burning glares."I'm not something to butter up and taste when you get bored.""Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really starts to fall in love with me."





	1. Baby as soon as you meet me, you'll wish that you never did

* * *

 

        The redhead shut her alarm that was blaring On The Plane by Nirvana as she groaned in frustration. _Who ever said senior year is easy can go burn themselves_. Cheryl dragged her tired body out of the comfort of her bed and started getting ready for her morning routine, which usually includes morning runs and post-cheerleading workouts. Stepping out of the new Blossom loft, she glanced at the Lodge's penthouse just a few blocks down. The sorrow in here eyes were hard to miss. Though, Cheryl would never admit that it pains her every time she sees the raven haired girl going on with her life as if those nights they had never happened. Nor would she admit that it was those rare nights that made her felt safe after her brother had left. 

        With a sigh, Cheryl tore her eyes away from her ex-lover’s penthouse and began her morning run. There were hardly anyone in the streets at 4am in the morning, which means Cheryl could have her peace and quite for a little while. Away from her family, away from the people, and the only sound she would hear is the in and out take of her breath and the old songs flowing through her headphones. A small smile tugged on the corner of her lips when one of Halsey’s song came up on her playlist. It was a secret that she kept for herself. As she grew older, Cheryl found herself in preference of the older bands such as The Beatles, Nirvana, Queens, and so on, but there was a part of her that was drawn to the new blue haired pop singer. Something about her songs spoke to her and she couldn't help but felt as if someone understood some parts of her struggles. The music died down, signaling her that her run should to come to an end as well. She let out a large sigh, satisfied with her now burning body. Pulling out her phone, she checked for any texts from her brother. 

 _I know you’re probably on your morning run, but still. Morning princess, hope you have a good day in school :) Me and Polly are about to head to bed now, I’ll reply when I wake up. Love you. - Jay-Jay._ She couldn’t help the smile forming on her cheeks as she read through the heart warming text. Even though he’s half way across the country, he still cared for her deeply. It was as if he never left. 

 _Thanks Jay-Jay, sweet dreams to the both of you. Love you, too. xx Cher._ These moments were rare to Cheryl. All her life was about pleasing her parents, never once feeling she was cared for. Jason knew his sister well, so he would text her every morning and night to remind her that she has someone she can call family.

        She took a glance at the time, it’s now 5 am. About time she should head back. The walk was quiet and peaceful, something Cheryl treasures nowadays. She took her time strolling down the streets this time, taking in the town she grew up in. _It’s actually quite nice of a town if the people here would stop the hate_. Cheryl shook her head to clear the thought, it was too naive of her to think such nonsense. As she reached the Blossom apartment, she came face to face with no other than _The_ Veronica Lodge. Her now ex-lover.

        She wanted to talk to her, to apologize, but by the looks of the other girl, it’s best that she kept her distance. Beside, she’s Cheryl Blossom, and a Blossom _never_ apologize. Though, this doesn't mean it doesn't sting her heart when the memories of their last fight re-played in her head.

_“I really wish I’ve never met you Cheryl Blossom. You really lived up to that name,”_

        It was the last thing she heard from the girl that was said to her.


	2. Jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy get the best in me

        The rest of the day went on per usual. That is, until she got called out to the Principles office in the middle of lunch break. She may be a bitch and all, but she never does anything that is remotely close to crossing the line. The hall ways were silent as for all the students were outside so it made it a bit easier for the girl. She knocked politely of the old wooden door with the barely visible sigh saying _“Principle”_ and got a small “come in”  from the other side. The door creaked when she swung it open with a little more force than needed. 

        “Cheryl, since you’re the head cheerleader and student body president, I was wondering if you would be able to show Dylan here around? She just transferred here today and I was hoping one of our finest student would be able to give our new student a tour?” His tone made her uncomfortable. It almost made her wanted to puke. 

        The principle smiled at her anxiously, knowing the girl’s background, she could easily take his position away from him with a flicker of a finger. Cheryl looked over to the newbie and she was taken back by her beauty. Dylan was a girl that could only be described as mysterious and unique. Her jet black hair that falls just above her shoulders with steaks of dark blue, while her eyes were a darker shade of grey. They way she dresses is different from the kids in school as well, black top and leggings followed by a red flannel around the waist and black combat boots. She stood there for a moment, mesmerized by the blue haired beauty, before gathering herself and shooting a “whatever” to the principle. Cheryl took her time showing the blue haired girl around, even though there’s not much to show. Something about this girl caught her interest and she wanted to use this opportunity to get to know her, and maybe skip psychology where she knew there would be a raven haired girl in the back of the table. 

        “So,” Cheryl began after they got their. “How this school so far?” Dylan simply looked at her and shrugged. “Uneventful.” The blue haired girl then proceeded to look around to eat lunch. Cheryl seemed to notice that the girl doesn't talk much, but that didn't stop her from talking to the girl though. 

        “If you’re looking for somewhere to eat lunch, my table is always welcome!” She chimed, hoping the girl would say yes.

        “Thanks for the offer,” Dylan said as she sat down under a unoccupied tree, “but if you don't seem to be comfortable siting in that table yourself, then why would I?” 

 _This girl is something else._ Cheryl smiled, a genuine smile, and sat down next to the newbie. Usually she doesn't like it when people look right through her, but somehow this blue haired figure next to her seem to make it bearable. 

        After this little incident, the two started hanging out more often and eventually became friends. Soon enough, Dylan and Cheryl were almost inseparable; even Josie and the Pussycats became good friends with her as well. It’s now a week before winter break and Cheryl was listening to a trip Dylan had planned to go to.

        “So were are out little miss Mads going this time.” Ever since Cheryl found out that Dylan’s actual name is Madilyn, she started calling her Mads or Maddie just to tease her.

        Dylan rolled her eyes at the redhead but continued on with her winter plans. She was used to the ginger teasing her around, besides, she didn't really mind it in the beginning.

        “I was thinking of going to Switzerland to visit a friend. He seemed to be having fun there and I never visited Europe before. Besides, my uncle could probably give me a free ride on the plane if I really asked.” Cheryl listened to her every word because it was rare to see the blue haired girl talk a lot, and Cheryl was grateful that she opened up to her.

        “Well if anything I can borrow you our private jet. I’m sure daddy wouldn’t mind you use it.” Dylan simply laughed and brushed off the idea. 

        “As much as I love to try out your private jet, Princess, I’d still like to keep myself out of the people’s attention.” Cheryl smiled at the nickname, even though it was to mock her, it still felt nice to have a friend who isn't terrified of her. 

        The two were interrupted by a familiar voice that Cheryl have been avoiding. 

        “Hello there Dylan. Cheryl.” Her name sounded bitter coming out of the brunet’s mouth. 

        “Lodge.” Dylan simply nodded at the latino.

        “I overheard about you going to Europe. Mind if I join?” Ever since Dylan had transferred, she was always by Cheryl’s side and Veronica wanted to get to know the mystery girl.

        Dylan simply shrugged as she gestured at the seat next to her. She wasn’t a stranger to whatever feud the ginger and brunet had, though she knew better than to press anything.

        “So where in Europe are you going?” Veronica sounded as cheerful as usual.

        Dylan on the other hand, went back to her usual “Ice princess,” as the school call her.

        “Switzerland.” The corner of Veronica’s smile twitched. The change in attitude was clear and it did not go unnoticed by Veronica. Something about how close the two were bothering the latino. Though she wasn't sure if it was because Cheryl was her ex-lover or was it because neither of them open up to anyone else. 

        “I see you still don't talk much, huh.. Mind if I borrow Cheryl for a moment?” Dylan looked over to her friend who seemed to tense up at the offer. 

        “As long as she's okay with it.” She shrugged as she pointed to her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thanks for all the comments!! I'm really glad you guys liked it!!  
> I'm also going to start a new blog on Tumblr so the peeps could send me requests there if anyone is interested.  
> I'll put acc name in either here or the next chapter, depending on when I finish it but that's it for now.


	3. I'm not something to butter up and taste when you get bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronica fight and Veronica finding out more about Dylan

      “What the hell do you want Veronica?” The redhead hissed as soon as she was dragged into an empty classroom.

      “I should be asking you, Blossom. What the hell do you want from the new girl? Just another puppet to play lovers game with you?”

      Cheryl rolled her eyes, desperately trying to hide the fact that she’s terrified of the possibility that she’d break down in front of the raven haired girl.

      “Oh please, Veronica, you and I both know what went down. Don't blame it all on me.” Her red nails are digging into her arms, and Cheryl knew her composures are wearing thin.

      “After two year and yet nothing has changed. I can't believe I actually thought you were a better person after we got together, clearly I was wrong.” Veronica’s emotions were getting into her that she missed the flash of hurt in the ginger’s eyes.

      “Don’t flatter yourself Veronica, I just lost JayJay and I was thought maybe being nice to someone for once in my life would make me feel better. Clearly I wrong about choosing you.” She could feel blood starting to tickle down her pale skin as her knuckles stated to turn white from the grip.

      “That’s not how relationships work Cheryl! When will you learn that people aren't just something you pick out to play around with and throw away once you're done? Do you even care about the new girl? Dylan?” Only silence answered her after she poured her heart out.

      “No, Veronica.” The redhead finally spoke. “I know what it’s like to be tossed around like nothing, and Dylan? Unlike you, she actually about me and frankly she’s the closeting thing I have to a friend. So unless you have anything more to say, I’d like to get back to my FRIEND.” 

      Her head shot up to face the redhead but it was too late. She already brushed past Veronica and headed out of the classroom. Veronica cursed at herself on how she let her emotions get the best of her. How can she let herself forget what she saw behind the doors of Thornhill. 

_She hid in the closet to surprise the redhead since she haven't seen her all day. The knob of the door turned, signaling that someone is about to come in_ _Veronica was preparing to jump out until she realized her girlfriend wasn't alone._

_“Please mommy! She’s different than the others and she really cares about me!”_

_Penelope ignored hr daughter’s plead as her palm came across the younger Blossom’s cheek, leaving a forming hand pint._

_Veronica’s eyes widen at the sight infant of her. She knew her family wasn't perfect, but this is far beyond what she though was going on._

_“Look what she’s made you into. You are no longer allowed to see her or be any part of that River Vixen you adore. Do you understand?” Cheryl stayed quiet. She wasn't stupid enough to say no, but she sure as hell isn't giving in this easily._

_This seemed to only anger the older woman more as her hand came to wrap around the ginger’s neck._

_“I said, Do. You. Understand?” The tears she held in no longer stayed as it slid down her stinging cheek._

_“Yes, mommy.” She choked out weakly._

_“Pathetic.” Was all Penelope said before she left the room with a slam of the door ._

_She was beyond furious, the only thing that stopped her from jumping out and defending her girl was how the ginger caught her eyes when she was dealing with her mother. Don’t. From that night on, she swore she wouldn't let anyone hurt the redhead, not even herself_

      “You know,” a voice broke her flashback. “If you’d look closer, you'd see how much it hurts her saying those words.”

      “Jughead.” She breathed when turned around and came face to face with the beanie boy _._ “I didn't know you two talked.” The ravened haired boy shrugged. 

      “Before I moved back here from the south, I saw Cheryl there form time to time. She’s actually not that bad outside of school.” He smiled at the Latina. “Besides, the girl she hang out with? She’s the sister of the co-owner of a bar I go to back then.” Jughead stoped talking once he heard the door opening. “Speak of the devil.”

      “Am I interrupting?” The girl spoke softly.

      “It’s fine Lyn, nothing important.” He smirked

       The blue haired girl shrugged as she pursue to hug the boy. 

      “Lodge.” She nodded her head towards the confused girl.

      “Hey Dylan, and please, call me Veronica.” The brunet plead, reaching her hand out to the girl.

      The girl only smirked as she shook her hand. 

      “Nice try Veronica, but this one’s hard to crack.” He nudged the blue haired girl playfully.

      “I only came here because Beanie asked me to. As you know, I don't talk much, so I’ll cut to the point. One, Cheryl’s staying with me, no need to worry. Two don't let your emotions take the best of you. Lastly,” She took out a post-it note and jot down a few things. “don’t force yourself to feel something you don’t.” With than, the girl stuck the note in the Latina’s hand and took off. 

_She’s hurting just as much as you. Text me if needed. - Dyl._

      Veronica sighed at the note as she head off with Jughead. 

      The moment the doors of the room opened, Cheryl immediately ran into the blue haired’s arms. Her composure worn out and she knew the girl wouldn't judge her because of it.

      “It’s alright Cherry, I got you for now.” Dylan stroked the girls hair as she rocked them slightly. Despite being three inch shorter than the ginger, Dylan’s embrace seemed to make her feel warm and comforting. 

      “What do I do Maddie, she hates me.” The ginger said through her sobs.

      “Theres a lot you could do. Question is, what you are willing to do?” She smiled gently at the redhead, “If you are willing to do anything, then my advice is to follow what your heart tells you to do. Just don't give up yet princess.” She kissed the redhead on the cheek and went ahead to get ready for bed.

      It’s been a few weeks since that small encounter with Veronica, and Cheryl had hit her breaking point. All the avoiding and ignoring is making her go insane. She took out her phone and dialed the one number that she knew won't fail her.

      “Hey, I need a favor.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner!! It's just that school started and AP has been kicking my ass lately. I promise I'll update more and finish this story off soon.  
> Again thanks for everyone reading, commenting, and giving kudos!! 
> 
> Ps. my tumble's up!! its called writerxbsessed  
> please feel free to dm me there if theres any request you'd like me to do!


	4. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl called Josie for a favor and Veronica wasn't pleased with it.

To say Veronica was pissed would be an understatement. It wasn't everyday that Josie decided to lay off one of her Pussycat in exchange for someone else. Especially not when Veronica is the Pussycat getting laid off and Cheryl is the one replacing her. When Josie mentioned the Pussycat is performing with Cheryl instead of her on open mic the other day, her face immediately fell into a frown. Cheryl took every bit of her heart and broke it into pieces, and there is no way that she is going to let her take away the only thing that could take her mind off things that doesn't include alcohol, half naked bodies, and bruised knuckles. So here she is, sitting through her Psychology class, occasionally sending death glares to a certain redhead, on the day of the open mic. She didn't even wanted to go to homecoming anymore but Betty and Kevin begged her, saying that they needed a B&V&K for old times sakes. Veronica sighed at the minor flash back as she started to doodle some designs while she waited for the bell to ring. As if on cue, the speakers started screaming and everyone was out of the classroom in no time. She stood up and gathered her books as she head towards the back door, where she knew Kevin would be waiting. On her way to the door, she caught a glance of the now sleeping redhead. If she were to be honest with herself, the ginger looked... _dull._ As if her usual fire was put out and her sharp features are rather hallow. Veronica furrowed her brows at the sight in front of her. As much as she wanted to bring herself not to care, her heart ached for the sleeping beauty. The Cheryl she used to know, the Cheryl she fell in love with, looked much older, more worn out in this moment when the sun is beaming on her unusually pale skin.

"You noticed, too, didn't you?" She was startled by Kevin's whisper next to her.

"Notice what?" Kevin looked at her and sighed.

"I know you probably hate her, but even I noticed there's something wrong." Veronica gave Kevin a confused look and he only replied her with another heavy sigh. 

Kevin pushed Veronica out of the class and took her home. They exchanged small talks about their day in the car, but things got deeper once they're in her room. Once they got to Veronica's room, Kevin called Betty to come over so that they could get ready together. 

"I don't know what happened between the two of you," he started, "but I realized that it's not only affecting you. Cheryl seem to have taken a pretty good hit as well, maybe even worse than you." Veronica snorted as she felt the annoyance building up. 

" _She_ broke _my_ heart. Not the other way around Kevin." The frustration was clear to Kevin but he kept pushing. 

"I know what happened Roonie, but you saw her today, didn't you? You can't possibly be so blind to not see how much she's changed." He knew Veronica still loved the redhead and vice versa, so he kept pushing his friend in hopes it'll make her realize they can't continue what they're doing now. 

"Roonie, I know you probably hate her for what she did, and I would, too. But I can't help but think there's more to it than what she did. Dylan came to me the other day Ron. Dylan. The girl who talks to no one but Cheryl. Clearly something’s wrong. Look, all I'm asking is for you to pay attention to her tonight. Just tonight. Please." Veronica simply shook her head and started picking out her outfit. 

"Fine. But if I don't see what you're trying to let me see, then you're taking me shopping. You're paying." She turned to Kevin with a devilish grin. 

"Alright, but if you lose Roonie, you owe me a favor." He said with a wink before he left to open the door for Betty.

Few hours later, the three of them were now sitting in the front row of the Open Mic waiting for Josie and the Pussycats. The night was coming to an end and Veronica would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying herself. The performances were incredible and Veronica found her self slowly forgetting the bet she mad with Kevin earlier today. That is, until Josie pulled Cheryl on stage for their closing act. 

“So, as you all know I love my girl Cheryl.” Josie said while giving the red head a wink. “And I couldn't possibly say no to her when she wanted to sing, so this last song we’re performing would be sung by my girl over here. So give it up to a cover of “Sorry” by our one and only Cheryl Blossom.” Valerie started as soon as Josie finished the little speech of hers, followed by Cheryl getting in place next to Josie.

 

_I miss your calls for months it seems_

_Didn’t realize how mean I can be_

 

Veronica stood there in awe. She’s heard Cheryl’s voice before, but this was completely different from their usual sing-along in car rides. Cheryl wasn’t only singing anymore, rather pouring her heart out through the song. Veronica could tell that Cheryl was trying to focus on delivering her words as she notice how the ginger had closed her eyes.

 

_‘Cause I can sometimes treat the people that I love like jewelries_

_'Cause I can change my mind each day_

_I didn't mean to try you on_

_But I still know your birthday and your mother's favorite song_

 

Her eyes flutter once she finished the first verse, meeting Veronica’s own,  silently telling her that whatever she was about to sing next is to her. Veronica got the memo as her heart skipped a beat when those chocolate orbs met hers.

 

_So I’m sorry to my unknown lover_

_Sorry that I can't believe_

_That anybody every really starts to fall in love with me_

_Sorry to my unknown lover_

_Sorry I could be so blind_

_Didn’t mean to you and all of the things that we had behind._

 

The lyrics spoke the unspoken. _The_ Cheryl Blossom was trying to apologize to Veronica _In Public._ That wasn’t all. Although Cheryl has an amazing voice, her interest in singing was kept as a secret. Only a few people had heard her sing, and that was Josie and the Pussycats and Veronica.

 

_I run away when things are good_

_And never really understood_

_The way you laid your eyes on me_

_In ways that no one ever could_

_And so it seems I broke your heart_

_My ignorance has struck again_

_I failed to see it from the start_

_And tore you open 'til the end_

 

_So I’m Sorry to my unknown lover_

_Sorry that I can't believe_

_That anybody every really starts to fall in love with me_

_Sorry to my unknown lover_

_Sorry I could be so blind_

_Didn't mean to leave you and all of the things that we had behind_

 

_Someone will love you_

_Someone will love you_

_Someone will love you_

_But someone isn't me_

 

_Someone will love you_

_Someone will love you_

_Someone will love you_

_But someone isn't me_

 

_Sorry to my unknown lover_

_Sorry that I can't believe t_

_That anybody every really starts to fall in love with me_

_Sorry to my unknown lover_

_Sorry I could be so blind_

_Didn't mean to leave you and all of the things that we had behind_

 

Veronica sat there with wide eyes, starstruck by how mesmerizing Cheryl’s voice was. By the time she came back to reality, the beautiful redhead that was once on stage had disappeared, leaving only Josie and the Pussycats to end the night. As much as Veronica wanted to forgive the ginger right then and there, the cuts were too deep. Though, she’s willing to give the redhead a try. She stood up hastily, dashing out of the room, desperately trying to catch the girl before she leaves. Cheryl wasn't someone who is hard to miss, and this time was no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh this chapter is by far my fav one.  
> I hope you guys liked it!!
> 
> Again, comments are always appreciated and please go check out my Tumblr account: writerxbsessed if you want to request anything :))
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading!!


End file.
